Meet the Ives
by Alexitonic
Summary: The Ives: a nice, suburban, Christian family. Dinner parties and church events are their specialty. They constantly foster children in need- its what Jesus would do, right? What if these children were John Winchester's children? *Better summary inside*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor it's characters so blah blah blah...

Summary: The Ives; a nice, suburban, Christian family. Dinner parties and church events are their specialty. They love to foster children- its what Jesus would do, right? Sam and Dean are taken by CPS and placed with this 'generous' family. What mischief will ensue?

A/N: I know I have two other stories going, but I had a dream and I had to write it down.

By the way Sam is 10, Dean is 14.

Prologue:

"_Sam and Dean Winchester to the main office please, Sam and Dean Winchester to the main office," _a voice on the intercom said.

Sam lifted his head from the desk at the sound of his and Dean's names. Had their father come to get them already?

"You hear that Sam?" the teacher, Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson," Sam said getting out of his chair and heading towards the door.

Sam was glad his name was not the only one that was called, like last time when Mrs. Johnson saw his butterfly knife came out of his bag while he was putting books in it and he was called to the office.

Sam's dad had enrolled them in a weird, large, strict school where Sam was in the same school as Dean, but there were two different buildings. The only thing that bothered Sam about having to walk to the main office- located in the main building that his class wasn't in -is that it was raining heavily outside.

Sam lifted his coat over his head and onto his shoulders so it was guarding his head from the numerous raindrops.

He entered the main building and saw Dean walking towards the room in the middle of the large hall.

Sam jogged towards his brother calling, "Dean!"

Dean stopped and looked towards the noise that was his little brother. He smiled when he saw Sammy running towards him.

"Hey, Sammy," he said when Sam finally got to him.

"Hey Dean," Sam said taking his coat off his head. "You think Dad came to get us?" he asked.

Dean snorted. "I doubt it," he replied. The small family had been in this yuppy town for over a month and John told Dean he wouldn't be back till the end of the week. Apparently there were many werewolves and vampires and ghosts in this close-knitted county for John to kill. Dean got the feeling hunters didn't generally like coming around here, hence the supernatural issues. Therefore, there were tons of evil sons of bitches to be wasted by is and Sam's dad.

"Oh," Sam said sounding disappointed.

They got to the main office and the only people in there were the principal, Mr. Martinez, and a blond woman wearing a suit.

"Hello boys," Mr. Martinez, a large Latino man who always had a 'fun-themed' tie, as he called them, said. Today's tie had pink and green guitars that Dean thought were ridiculous. "Would you like to have a seat in my office?"

"Not really," Dean mumbled under his breath making Sam giggle.

When everyone including Sam, Dean, Mr. Martinez and the blond in the suit were seated in the small office Mr. Martinez started talking.

"You boys have been going to my school for over a month now..." _And? _Dean thought. "You two have been a very... discussed topic, for teachers here at Skoda school district, k-12." Dean rolled his eyes at this guys habit of over-explaining things that really don't need explaining. "Sam, Mrs. Johnson seeing your knife," he continued, seemingly cringing at the word knife, "and Dean you have been caught skipping school and a number of teachers have seen you drinking beer around town, and I know you are only fourteen. You both have also been involved in fights, primarily Dean."

The lady in the suit cleared her throat, obviously telling Mr. Martinez to get to the point.

_Thank you, _Dean thought.

"Well, as you may assume this has aroused suspicion in our teachers and led to an investigation. We found that you and Sam have never stayed at a school for longer than a couple of months, and your father is a travelling businessman." _Wow this guy did his homework. guess the stupid 'we go to extroardinary lengths for our students' slogan is true. I wonder what this is about? _Dean thought. "We understand that while your father does what he finds is necessary for his job, he may be lacking in the parenting department."

Dean felt his face get hot in anger at someone insulting his Dad's fathering skills. "Get to the point," he said assuming the lady's not-so-subtle gesture hadn't gotten to the man.

"We called in Social Services to have them investigate. They found that your father is never around, and when he is around he is barking absurd orders. The house you live in is filed under a name that is not Winchester and the house is not safe to live in. The wiring is bad and there are other health issues," the man said glancing at piece of paper on his desk.

"That's bull crap," Dean said having had enough of this guy acting like he knows what he's talking about. He looked over to his brother who was being very quiet, having not said a word since entering the office.

"I'm sure you think it is Dean, and I'm sure you want to believe your father is only doing the best for you," the blond woman said. "We have all the evidence stating that you and Sam live in an environment unfit for children and children need stability and structure." _What the hell??_ "We have tried contacting our father for the past few days, but he seems to not be answering his phone." _No shit! He's saving lives!_

"Who are you?" Sam asked finally speaking up.

The woman smiled at Sam and said, "I'm Monica Martin with CPS, but you can just call me Monica."

Sam glared. "Thanks, but I'll stick with Ms. Martin," he replied. _Way to go Sammy._

Monica stopped smiling and sat up in her chair stiffly.

"Boys, this is your case worker, she will be taking you to your new home," Mr. Martinez said.

"What!?" Sam and Dean yelled simultaneously.

"I know it seems scary but you can trust me," Ms. Martin said.

"Screw you lady, we're outta here," Dean said grabbing Sam's arm pulling him towards the door.

When Dean opened the door he saw two large men standing in the way.

"We had the idea you might feel that way," Ms. Martin said.

"See you at school next week boys," Mr. Martinez said as the two boys were being led forcefully (as Dean was trying to fight these men and Sam was following Dean's lead) from the room. "Have fun with the Ives family!"

_Review?? To continue or to not continue, that is the question. :)_

_I don't know if this is how CPS taking kids works, but I imagine it is similar so bear with me._

_Next chap you meet the Ives if you want me to continue!!_

_(They're based on real people I know. I went on vacation with this chicks family and they were just like this, but a little less crazy lol)_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything in it.

Summary: The Ives; a nice, suburban, Christian family. Dinner parties and church events are their specialty. They love to foster children- its what Jesus would do, right? Sam and Dean are taken by CPS and placed with this 'generous' family. What mischief will ensue?

A/N: Thank you, you guys that reviewed!

Also, my friend said I should point out that there is nothing wrong with suburban or Christian families, I just wanted to see Sam and Dean living with one.

These people the boys are going to are kind of insane.

P.S. you should all see Sherlock Holmes, I just got back and it was awesome!

I'll shut up now!

Chapter 1:

Veronica Ives looked out the window and watched down the street. She had been waiting all morning to get the call that the two boys her family agreed to take in were on the way. Now it was a matter of them showing up.

Veronica had spent all morning cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned, cooking things that would never get eaten *_well maybe the boys will like them* _and making her own two kids clean their rooms spotless.

Veronica also cleaned the room in which their last foster child lived in- that situation hadn't ended well. She put up a set of bunk beds the day before and made the room hospitable for two young boys. She made sure there were some of Preston's old toys in there for the ten year old. She had cleaned that room spotless, too. Harvey said she was being ridiculous. so she stopped cleaning and came to wait for the boys. After all, her husband knows best, right?

Veronica rolled her eyes at that. He certainly thought he did. She only married the douche so everyone at the church didn't dub her a harlot when everyone noticed how large she was getting due to her pregnant stomach. Her mother said it was her fault she sinned the sin of sex before marriage, and she had to make it right, or at least make it seem right.

She told Harvey she was pregnant; they had both recently turned eighteen, and Harvey was convinced they were in love, and such love was god-given. He asked Veronica to marry him right there, and of course she said yes. She had to make this right, according to her mother. And mothers do always know best. That's why they're called mothers.

Veronica's heart stopped when a silver Mercedes drove by and slowed down near the Ives home driveway. The feeling left s soon as it came when the car drove into the driveway across the street at the Hahn's home.

Veronica huffed and walked into the kitchen were her teenage daughter, Amber was sitting at the counter talking on her phone.

"Oh, yeah I know she's such a- crap hold on my mom's coming," she half-whispered into the phone, then dropping it into her lap.

Veronica pretended she hadn't noticed because she really wasn't in the mood for talking about how 'god doesn't appreciate us gossiping about his other children' speech. If her daughter was anything like her (which she was) she wouldn't know how to listen until she ended up pregnant and married to the preacher's son.

That would be even worse, considering the preacher's son would be her brother.

Veronica shook her head and went to sit on the side of the counter opposite her daughter.

"Hey mom," Amber said fake-smiling. "When are those new boys going to be here?"

_Whenever that flake Monica gets here to drop them off_, she thought. "They'll be arriving shortly dear. Is you bedroom neat?" she said in the most chipper attitude she could muster up.

"Aghh, yes mom, you've asked me at least a thousand times today," she said over dramatically.

"You watch your tone with me young lady," Veronica said sternly. "You need to respect our parents. You are the one who decided to pretend to be sick so you could talk on the phone gossiping about your peers." So much for not getting into the speech.

"I wasn't gossiping! And I'm not faking, either. *cough* See? My throat is sore."

Veronica sighed, "Yes, I'm sure it is honey, just go make sure your room is clean."

"Why does my room have to be cleaned just because these kids are coming? It's not like they're sleeping in there," Amber asked.

"Just do as I say!" Veronica yelled. She took a deep breath and said, "We are trying to help two children who need a real loving family, and they need to see how we like to keep our house maintained. Now go," Veronica said. _That even sounded lame to me. _

_Ding- Dong_

Veronica's heart stopped again. She went to the door, messing with her hair and clothes making sure she looked nice for the kids and the CPS people. _Show time._

* * *

There were many things Sam Winchester was afraid of. Most of them he would never admit to Dean. Three of them he was more severely afraid of:

1. Monsters hurting him, Dean or his Dad. Mostly Dad or Dean. But really, mostly Dean.

2. Clowns.

3. The look on Dean's face when someone insults John. The look that means he was ready to kick someone's ass.

And that is the exact look on his face right now. Sam had heard the woman say Dad was an unfit parent, and they were being taken to a new home. But Dad was a super hero, according to Dean. Dad can get them back, right? _I mean, the dude fights monsters _Sam thought.

Sam and Dean had been forced into a black SUV back at the school, and they had been driving for about ten minutes when they pulled into a driveway to a nice house with a garden and lawn gnomes, and Sam thought it was awesome.

He smiled and looked at Dean and saw him scowling at the house so Sam scowled too.

"Alright boys, this is the Ives' home," Ms. Martin said. "Behave here, alright? They're doing a very generous thing by taking you boys in."

Dean snorted and said, "Oh yeah, cuz taking us in when our Dad is probably worried sick right now is so generous."

Ms. Martin frowned. "You boys haven't lived in a kid-friendly environment before. I think you'll like it here."

"Doubt it," Dean mumbled to Sam.

"Come on boys. Time to meet the Ives."

_Revieww??_

_Next chapter has more of the boys in it. Merry Christmas!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: The Ives; a nice, suburban, Christian family. Dinner parties and church events are their specialty. They love to foster children- its what Jesus would do, right? Sam and Dean are taken by CPS and placed with this 'generous' family. What mischief will ensue?

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews:) Sorry for the wait, I was supposed to be reading Tooth and Nail and The Tempest over winter break, but school's tomorrow and I haven't started them so I figure what's the point now?

I'll shut up now.

Chapter 2:

Sam and Dean were now sitting in the large over decorated living room Mrs. Ives had led them to.

Both boys had reluctantly come into the house after fifteen minutes of trying to run away, yelling, and many threats from Dean. Ms. Martin had convinced them to enter the house by saying how much more trouble they were causing for everyone especially their Dad. They finally succumbed when she said their Dad would not be allowed to speak with them at all if they didn't cooperate.

Thus, they were seated in the very churchy decorated living room Mrs. Ives had led them to.

Sam was sitting on the end of the couch farthest away from the rest of the house which currently occupied Mrs. Ives and her daughter, Amber. Dean was sitting next to Sam attempting to block him from anyone else's view.

Veronica walked into the living room where Sam and Dean sat. She set the tray of food she had cooked earlier- cookies, rice krispie treats, brownies and little sandwiches- on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Veronica sat on the love seat across from the boys and smiled fondly at the two of them. She watched the two expectantly, waiting for them to try some of her food. When they didn't make a reach for it, she frowned. "Aren't you boys hungry?"

Dean glared at her. "Why would we be? Our dad always makes sure we have food, if you're implying he doesn't, which I'm sure you are," he said.

Veronica was taken back by this boy's attitude. She turned to the younger boy and smiled. "Sam, are you hungry?" Veronica frowned slightly when the boy shook his head. Veronica sighed and said, "Well, you'll have to wait for dinner at around six then. That's when you'll get to meet Harvey, my husband." Veronica stood up. "If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your room."

"We're fine right here, thanks," Dean said.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that come out like you had a choice? I'll make it more understandable; move it, now," Veronica said with fake sweetness. These boys were really getting on her nerves, and she had a feeling it would take a while for the boys to understand how her household works.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean figured it would probably be best to somewhat behave until their Dad came to get them back, so he nodded at Sam and they followed her out of the room.

Walking through the house, Sam saw plenty of Jesus figurines and pictures. In the hallway their were countless picture frames, some with Amber and some with who Sam assumed to be Mrs. Ives son. Their were photos of them in front of a large white church, some photos were of choirs and plays. The frame that seemed to be in the center of it all, was a frame that held a typed version of the Lords Prayer.

Mrs. Ives stopped in front of a room towards the end of the hall and opened the door. "Here it is!" she said cheerfully.

Looking in the room Sam saw a set of bunk beds, a desk, and a toy box. _Seriously? _Sam thought. There were posters on the wall, one said; "What would Jesus do?" and had a picture of the man that was supposed to be Jesus. There was another large printout of the Lord's Prayer. There was the Serenity Prayer, or that's what Sam assumed it was due to the large letters that said "the Serenity Prayer."

On both of the beds there were stuffed animals; on the top there was a large boat that must have been Noah's Arc, two giraffes, and a big lion. On the bottom there was a large tie-dye teddy bear that had a cross over it's stomach, and a blue teddy bear that was much the same sitting next to it.

Sam looked up at Dean and saw the look on his face. It said; _Wtf?_

"Now I don't want you boys to spend to much time in here, but until you get more comfortable in my home it will be fine. Tonight I will come get you when Harvey is here and it is time for dinner. Of course, you are welcome to look around, or come with me in the kitchen while I start to prepare dinner. It's a roast, so it will take a while to cook," Mrs. Ives said hopefully.

Dean shook his head and said, "No, we'll be fine in here."

"Well you boys aren't going to become recluses on my watch, so you'd better get used to me soon enough," she replied and with that she exited the room, quietly closing the door.

"This is gonna be a long night, Sammy," Dean mumbled.

* * *

John Winchester turned the key on the door to his motel room.

He thought it was odd that Sam or Dean hadn't gotten to the door when they heard or saw his truck, or when they heard him jiggling the door handle.

He entered the room and decided he didn't like the eerie quiet radiating from the walls. He was supposed to hear "Dad, your back!" or "What took you so long Dad? Did you get it?"

Not the silence he heard.

"Boys?" he asked. Maybe they were playing a trick on him. They did that to each other, maybe they decided they'd give their old man a scare for once.

He looked at his watch. 11:54. Huh. They weren't even home from school yet.

John decided he would go get his boys from school, they could hit the road early. He remembered Dean saying what an annoying school this one was.

John smiled when he imagined his boys faces when they would find out their dad came to get them early.

He closed and locked the motel room door and walked back outside to the Impala.

_Review?? Next chapter John finds out and the boys meet Harvey!_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. So stick that in your juice box and suck it 0.o

Summary: The Ives; a nice, suburban, Christian family. Dinner parties and church events are their specialty. They love to foster children- its what Jesus would do, right? Sam and Dean are taken by CPS and placed with this 'generous' family. What mischief will ensue?

A/N: I still haven't read the book I was supposed to which means I probably won't, so I decided to update. I figured my loser teacher won't know or care if all my answers on the test are guestimations. He'll just think I'm a retard, and I can deal with that so I decided to update.

I'll stop babbling now.

Chapter 3:

Harvey Ives unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his Mustang.

Veronica had called him at work saying the new boys they were taking in, Sam and Dean, were at the house and had been since about 11:25.

Five hours and forty-eight minutes they had been there.

Harvey slammed his car door shut and started merrily walking up the porch steps to the house. He stopped when he got to the top of the porch and looked around his yard and neighborhood.

He was so blessed.

A beautiful family, a nice house, butt-kicking car, and now they even had the chance to help two young boys become as blessed as they are!

_They are blessed as well, obviously, getting put in a nice Christian home. Most foster homes aren't as great as ours! _he thought.

He hoped this situation would work out better than the last few had.

So many Satan-poisoned children out there. Making the world a more worse place for good little children.

He remembered what happened to the last foster son they housed.

The cops still thought he was a run away.

Harvey turned around and opened the front door and was greeted by the wondrous smell of what he predicted to be roast. "Veronica! I'm home sweetie!"

His beautiful blond wife came bounding into the room. "Harvey, dear!" she came next to him and stood on her tip-toes, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, dear. Where are the children? I've been anxious about meeting them all day!" he said chuckling at his loss of patience when Veronica had called to inform him of the Winchester boys' arrival.

"They have been in her room all day!" she said putting her hands on her hips in a frustrated manner although her cheeriness was still evident.

"Well, call them down for dinner. I'm gosh darn near starvation!" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

"You sent my kids WHERE!?" John yelled at the overweight Latino man that had just informed him his children were taken into a "safer environment for children."

"We have reason to be-believe Mr. Winches-ester th-at," the pudgy man stuttered in fear after seeing John's outburst of anger. Mr. Martinez was a large man, but John Winchester was all muscle, and Mr. Martinez was fully aware John could crush him like a bug.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHERE MY BOYS ARE!" John yelled slamming his fist on the desk.

"Mr. Winchester, we could explain more if you would calm down," said a soft feminine voice coming from behind him.

"Who the hell are you!?" John yelled. He could handle werewolves and vampires, wendigos and demons and some asswhole humans take his kids away? John would NOT stand for this.

The blond woman shut the door and walked around to the other side of the desk where Mr. Martinez sat. "My name is Monica Martin with Child Protective Services-"

"WHAT!?" John practically screamed.

Monica sighed and said, "Mr. Winchester this attitude of yours is certainly not helping your situation at all. I suggest you tone it down."

John took a deep breath and ran a calloused hand down his face. "Why the hell did you take my kids away?"

"Sir, I, uh already explained that. Now let's not do anything rash here," Mr. Martinez added when John began to look more and more like a feral animal than an estranged father. "This will not do much to help you get your sons back."

"Then what will?" John asked struggling to control his anger.

Monica observed the man across the desk. He was a tall and attractive man but that was not what stood out about him.

He was furious. His face was the red that can only be described as bright as a cherry, same as his ears. Veins appeared to be popping out of his face and neck, making him look as though he was about to explode, destroying every person in the vicinity of the school. His eyes nearly imploded in their sockets, making him look like a hostile maniac. One look at John Winchester would tell any person in their right mind to avoid this man at all costs if they valued their life.

But for Monica Martin, it assured her she had done the right thing in taking these children away, and she would go to any lengths to make sure they stayed with the Ives.

"Nothing," she stated simply.

John turned his wild eyes back to her and asked "What did you just say to me?"

Monica smiled and looked as if she were about to reply when Mr. Martinez cut her off.

"Well if that's what the case worker says I guess that's that-"

At the sound of the annoying principal's John launched across the desk and began pounding his fist into the gelatinous man.

"Security!"

In a matter of moments John felt himself being restrained by what felt like three or four other people.

When he caught his breath he looked to the slender smug looking blond across the room. "Thank you for proving my theory correct, Mr. Winchester."

* * *

Sam Winchester looked around the table at all the people. There was Dean of course, sitting impossibly close to him. Mr. Ives, who was seated at one end of the table, was a plump, cheery looking man with wiry brown hair. In the seat next to him was sixteen-year-old Amber who looked like she was trying to undress Dean with her mind, despite the age difference. Beside her was a buff, jock looking boy, Preston, who apparently had recently turned eighteen and started going to Skoda community college, although he obviously lacked in the intelligiance department. Sam thought he looked like a mid-twenty year old.

Veronica came back into the room and got settled in her chair opposite end of the table from Mr. Ives.

Dean lifted his hand to dig into the delicious smelling roast in front of him.

Every person at the table except for Sam, Dean, and Amber (who was texting) gasped.

Dean looked up with his mouth crammed full of juicy meat and said "What?"

Preston scoffed, and Mr. Ives shook his head.

"Dean, we haven't said grace yet!" Veronica said. Dean opened his mouth and let the food fall out of his mouth onto the plate, making Veronica gasp again, just as over-dramatically as the last time.

_Seriously? _Sam thought. _The believing in God thing is fine- I believe him too- but is this really that preposterous? _

"Thank the Lord Jesus brought you kids into our loving arms. How would you have got on in life!" Mr. Ives said joyfully making Sam and Dean scoff simultaneously.

"Amber would you like to lead us in prayer?" Mr. Ives asked. Amber shook her head. "Alrighty then. I will"

Everyone at the table bowed their heads except for Sam and Dean, who each thought this was utterly ridiculous.

"Father, thank you for this meal, and allowing these mislead children to join our loving family..."

After that Sam pretty much blocked out the older man's tripe and stared at his plate. Had he ever had a home made meal before? _Huh. _

After what seemed an eternity everyone but the two younger boys said "Amen" and began to eat, so Sam and Dean followed their actions.

After about twenty minutes of listening to the family talk about church events, work, and school (which Amber had apparently lied in order to miss, therefore she had to pray and ask for redemption) Mr. Ives turned to Sam and Dean.

"Hello boys," he said smiling.

Sam fidgeted awkwardly in his seat. Dean, having noticed, scooted even closer to Sam and glared at the pompous man. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ Dean thought.

"We have some rules we would like you to follow- don't you worry though, there aren't many. Rule number one: always be up at six'o'clock."

"Are you kidding me! Even on weekends?" Dean asked.

Mr. Ives' face turned serious. "Rule number two: don't question us. Don't you know the ten commandments; Honor thy mother and thy father?"

"You two freaks are NOT our parents!" Dean yelled.

"Yes, well as long as your under our roof we will be. Now stop interrupting- you're already headed toward eternal damnation."

"Just shut up and listen to him Dean. Dad will get us back soon enough," Sam's tiny voice whispered to Dean.

Mr. Ives smiled at the boys when Dean retained a calm demeanor.

"You will be going to church every Sunday and Dean will be going to youth group with Amber every Thursday night."

Dean looked at Amber and saw her smiling at him. Noticing his attention was on her, she winked flirtatiously and waved.

"You will only be allowed in your room from 7:30 pm for bed until 6:00am to get up every day."

"We have to go to bed at 7:30!?" Dean asked causing Sam to nudge him with his elbow. "Sorry," he mumbled realizing he had interrupted again.

"It's quite all right, son," Mr. Ives said causing Dean and Sam to both cringe. "Now, I just have a few more to go over. Like no devil music- only that which worships the Lord, no wearing skulls..." and he continued on and on.

_Review??? Next chapter John gets his friends to help him get his boys back. And the boys go to church:)_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except maybe the crazy christians.

A/N: Yes, I know I keep taking forever. I had an essay to write for Honors again, two books to read for Honors, finals this and last week, a project about prescription drugs, had to go to court, apparently I have asthma and now take an butt load of medicine, I had to take a stupid test, student led conferences and had to enroll in high school classes. Which took me forever. Because the counselor guy barely spoke friggin' English.

Yes I realize I have the same excuses on all my other stories, but I have to give myself excuses:)

I'll quit bitching but rest assured, I have not forgotten this nor any of my stories.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Dean pulled at the tie that was starting cut off circulation in his neck. _Can't believe I'm wearing a friggin' tie, _Dean thought angrily. Dean Winchester does not wear ties. He wears leather jackets and biker boots. Dean Winchester does not go to church, either.

Dean Winchester is a badass; a werewolf killing, ghost exterminating, demon wasting badass.

But according to that crazy bitch Veronica, Dean Winchester is now Dean Ives, and Dean Ives wears nice, plausible clothes, and has manners and says "Yes please," and "No thank you." Dean Ives is an avid church goer and praises the Lord in everything he does.

Dean Winchester wanted to _strangle _Dean Ives. With his friggin' tie and monkey suit.

Dean watched as Veronica finished tying Sam's own tie, and noticed Sam scratching at his as well.

"Alright!" Dean heard the big voice of Harvey boom in a jolly manner. "Everybody ready?"

_Hell to the no! _Dean thought.

* * *

Sam looked around the church, at the structure of the place and all the people in the pews. There was a copious amount of people in the sanctuary, all of whom were listening intently too what the pastor had to say– everyone but Dean, that is.

Looking at Dean, Sam wanted to laugh, but he held it in due to the fact he was supposed to be listening to a sermon. Dean had refused to go to 'children's church' because he did not want to be forced to sing stupid children's bible songs and color pictures of Jesus. Sam decided to stay as well Dean because not only was Dean impossible to convince once his mind's set, but knew he would find the act of him doing so repugnant.

So instead of singing and coloring Dean sat stiffly, staring ahead of him in a stoic way, looking exponentially disgusted with everyone here. Except maybe Sam.

Sam suppressed another chuckle and looked down the rest of the pew he was sitting upon.

Amber was sitting next to Dean staring at him. Preston was next to her looking nonchalant and aloof. Veronica was paying heavy attention to the sermon, and Harvey was next to her nodding and muttering "Amen" at everything the pastor had to say.

Sam began listening, and became interested when the pastor said God actually listens when you pray to him, and God even answers those prayers. Upon hearing this, Sam vowed to himself to start praying for Dad and Dean everyday.

Dean caught only bits and pieces of the sermon, but otherwise never altered his stoic demeanor. He honestly didn't give a rat's ass about the 'word of God' or whatever these people call it.

What really caught his attention was when the pastor said a closing prayer and announced that there was a potluck for the congregation.

"But first," he said pausing for dramatic effect, "a little worship."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sammy who no longer looked intrigued; in fact, when the music began he looked like he was about to bang his head against the seat in front of him. Dean's eyes left his brother as he shifted his eyes to the stage with people singing, tapping tambourines uselessly and playing instruments like they were the next hottest thing.

_How great, is our God_

_Sing with me how great,_

_is our God,_

_and all will see how great,_

_How great,_

_is our God!_

Dean's face set in a permanent scowl, he went on to wonder where their Dad was and when the HELL he was coming to save them.

* * *

_twelve hours before_

"Well John, it seems to me you should just get them back legally. Go to court. Prove to them you're not insane maybe? Or maybe I'm too old fashioned," Bobby Singer said to his friend in a sarcastic manner.

"Bobby, they have my kids," John argued.

"CPS took 'em. How bad of a place can it be? You want your kids to be wanted fugitives before they can drive?"

"Or we could get them and lay low for a while. I have a bad feeling about this Bobby!" John reasoned.

Rolling his eyes, Bobby replied, "Didn't you want them to go to school? Get their GEDs? They can't do that if Social Services think their Daddy stole 'em from the foster family."

John took another shot of whiskey.

"Dean's probably losing his mind," John said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

John turned the old banged-up computer screen to face his friend and pointed at the screen.

Bobby saw a picture of a family in front of a church; a blond stepford-looking woman, a creepily-jolly looking man with a mild comb over, a boy in his late teens or early twenties next to a mid teens looking girl– both of whom's expressions screamed "kill me now."

Bobby sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"See what I mean?"

"What's your plan?" Bobby asked.

* * *

_Present_

Dean looked around the room full of church goers and tables with copious amounts of food.

"Where do I start?" Dean asked himself.

"I don't know," Sam answered slyly, "But Amber seems have an idea of where she wants to."

Dean looked over to where Sam was looking and saw what he was referring to.

Amber was on the other side of the large room cluttered with people looking– no, staring– at Dean with hungry eyes. He had a feeling he knew what she was 'hungry' for and he was not going there with this little bible-banging bitch.

"Hi, I'm Heather," Sam heard a little voice say on the side of him opposite of Dean.

"Uh, hi," Sam replied to the little girl the voice belonged to.

"Want to go outside and play outside?" she requested shyly.

"Um..." Sam looked up at Dean and saw him smirking. _Jerk, _he thought. "Sure," he decided.

Sam followed the girl out to the back side of the church where there was a swing set, a slide and behind those was a gravel road connecting to the rest of the parking lot in front of the church.

"Let's go swing!" Heather exclaimed.

"Okay!" Sam said, happy that he was able to make a friend in the midst of this mess.

* * *

"Hi Dean," Amber said in a trying-to-be-seductive voice.

"Hi Amber," Dean muttered, more focused on his plate of food then her.

"So," she said licking her lips looking him up and down. "How are you enjoying it here?"

Dean looked over at her and noticed her eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"It's great," he said sarcastically pleasant. "I've learned a lot of inspiring things, you know? Love thy neighbor, thou shalt not kill, no sex before marriage." Dean looked at Amber accusingly. "Maybe I'll get a promise ring."

"Well," Amber put a hand on Dean's arm. "I think things are a lot more fun when they're a sin," she said as she put her hand on Dean's chest. She smiled only now it was bigger– and scarier?

"Look, I'm only here until my Dad comes to get me and Sammy, then we're out of here and in the mean time I don't plan on doing anything with you, so take you and your crazy somewhere else."

"Oh, playing hard to get? Two can play at that game, baby." Amber turned and walked off swaying her hips.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. "What happened to saving yourself for Jesus?" he muttered to himself. _Should have made Sammy stay with me... don't like these people _He thought.

_Oh well, _Dean reasoned, _might do the kid some good, having a friend that isn't me. _

"Dean!" he heard a familiar voice whisper loudly next to him. _Speak of the devil. _

"Whoa, calm down man, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dad! Dad and Bobby are here!"

_Oooh! Review if you wanna see their plan. I eat reviews for dinner!_ _Don't make me starve!_

_..._ no comment


End file.
